


Pocałunek

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy Castiel uczy się ludzkich zachowańPrompt 63. "Pocałunek"





	Pocałunek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthewater2016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/gifts).



          Dean widział, że Cas chce zapytać o coś od dłuższego czasu. Gdy tylko anioł zaczął poznawać ludzkie zachowania, często zadawał pytania, na które Winchester wolałby nie odpowiadać. Ale lepsze to, niż popełniane błędy przy normalnych ludziach.  
– O co chodzi, Cas? – spytał w końcu.  
– Nie, nic, tylko...  
– Tak?  
– Mógłbym czegoś spróbować? Nie do końca to rozumiem, ale...  
          Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją, a Dean po prostu pokiwał głową. W końcu nie może być to takie złe. Jednak gdy poczuł usta anioła na swoich nie widział jak zareagować. Chciał go odepchnąć, a zamiast tego przyciągnął bliżej. Takich ludzkich zachowań mógł go uczyć.


End file.
